At The End Of It All
by inuyasharbd15fan09
Summary: OneShot.: Kagome begins to doubt her need to come to the fedual era in search for the Shikon No Tama. Can InuYasha convice her otherwise? InuKag may become a full story if reviews ask NOTE: no longer a oneshot:. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! (ducks for cover at flying trash) sorry! I surrender. Phew! Okay, I know I should be working on 'Sin In Disguise' and my other fanfics but I had this idea in my head and I just had to get it out. I would really appreciate it if everyone reviewed though I know I should ask for much. (smile) Oh, and if I receive enough review for this oneshot for me to continue and make this into an actual chapter story, I will! (sigh) I checked my stats and I have over six people having one of my stories on alert and like three that reviewed...how'd you guys do that?anyway, I'm rabbling now so enjoy this cute oneshot! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any related materials. I, however, a totally devoted fan and a owner of an actual 3'X2' poster of InuYasha and Kagome. (sorry I just had to say it)**

The trees' leaves began to become scarce as they continued forward. The tree's sturdy trunks seemed to shrivel down and become old, though still towering over the Inu-ikkou. Leaves, both dead and decaying, crunched under the steady footsteps of the group. Shippo nervously looked to his left as what appeared to be a crow screamed and flew into the air. Miroku felt the kitsune perched on his shoulder, fidget and let out a soft whimper. Kagome looked forward, trying to ease herself from showing much fear. _'This place is creepy,'_ she thought. Looking up, she saw the normally azure clear skies growled as they turned gray. Sango looked into her arms at Kilala, who's hair on the back of her neck stood tall. Inuyasha walked steadily forward, showing no sign of emotion. Kagome saw silver in the corner of her eye and threw her attention to Inuyasha. _'He's been quiet for a long time,'_ she bit her lip, _'But who wouldn't be after what he saw.' _

Flashback

Inuyasha snapped a hand onto Tetsusaiga's hilt. Naraku, garbed once again in his baboon pelt, laughed.

"Filthy mongrel, have you not yet learned that you stand no chance against me?" Inuyasha growled again and threw Tetsusaiga.

"Shaddup, Naraku! You're the one who's hidin' all the time behind those damn puppets of yours!" The wind around Tetsusaiga swirled, preparing for an attack. Naraku's smirk grew under the baboon's snout. The miasma surrounding them cleared to Naraku's right, showing darkness. _'Damn, what's he up to?'_ Inuyasha growled. Shinidamachu began to float from the darkness. Kagome gasped behind him. Inuyasha's back went rigid and his ears flattened against his head. _'Are those…?'_ Kagome's mouth opened wider as Kikyo walked into the clearing. "K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha left down his guard for a second, what Naraku was looking for. A tentacle shot out.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome yelled. Too late. The appendage of Naraku dug into Inuyasha's left shoulder.

"Argh!" Inuyasha was pushed into the air and landed on his back. Kagome yelled and ran to his side. Blood flowed from his wound heavily.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha are you okay?" Naraku laughed as he retreated back his appendage. Kikyo stood silent, watching the wounded Inuyasha grunting to sit up. Kagome held his uninjured shoulder and arm, helping him. _'That girl,'_ Kikyo frowned. Her gripped tightened around the grip of her bow. Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo. _'What the hell is Kikyo doing here?'_ he wondered. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Stand back, Kagome," Inuyasha grunted as he slowly stood up. The blood from his shoulder bled through the sleeve of his hitoe. Naraku smirked again. "What are you smilin' at!" Inuyasha barked.

"Pity to see the same actions being repeated, the same mistake committed," he replied. Inuyasha growled.

"What the hell are ya talking about, Naraku?" The miasma was not lifting. _'Damn, the fumes from the miasma are making it hard to pick up the scent of the clashing winds for my Wind Scar!'_

"Inuyasha. It is a real pity, I must say, that you still protect a young human wench when the one from before," his bare hand gestured towards a scowling Kikyo, "betrayed you behind your back." Inuyasha bared his fangs. Kagome looked from Naraku to Kikyo. _'Wait, something is going on here. I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"What do ya mean!" Inuyasha demanded. The Shinidamachu dispersed from Kikyo's side and disappeared into the miasma. Naraku smirked and his hand again gestured to Kikyo. Still scowling, Kikyo stepped forward. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo let go off her grip on her bow and reached into her white hitoe. Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine. _'Wait a minute…I feel six sacred jewel shards nearby,'_ Kagome looked around. Looking back at Kikyo, she froze. Between her index finger and thumb, the old priestess held a jar similar to the one Kagome had and inside, were the six jewel shards. _'What? What's Kikyo doing with those jewel shards?'_ Inuyasha wondered. Kikyo glared at Kagome, then turned to face Naraku.

"Here they are Naraku," Kikyo spoke.

"WHAT!" both Inuyasha and Kagome both shouted. Kikyo placed the small jar into Naraku's pale hand, his fingertips slightly grazing Kayo's hand. Inuyasha growl got louder.

"Kikyo, what the hell's going on?" he demanded. Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Dense, aren't we?" he mocked, closing his fingers around the jar. A sickly feeling rose up Kagome's spine as she felt the jewel shards instantly become tainted at Naraku's touch. Naraku took a step back as Kikyo turned to face Inuyasha and Kagome. Her normally blank eyes were filled with fury and hurt.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha took a step forward, the harshness from his voice gone.

"Inuyasha," the priestess started, "Have you really no intellect?" Her words stung like daggers as he watched Kikyo look down. "I plan on paying back to you what you and that," Kikyo glared at Kagome, "Cheap imitation have done to me!" Her words echoed throughout the miasma. Kagome heard Inuyasha's breath harden and his ears slightly droop. He grunted and looked away, looking at Kagome at the corner of his eyes.

"Kagome ain't done nothin' to ya," Inuyasha's voice was soft. _'Inuyasha,'_ Kagome thought sadly.

"I beg to differ," Kikyo's brows knitted together, "She is constantly at your side! Even though I have told her she does not belong in this time," she paused and Inuyasha looked up, "She still manages to come back to you. And you always accept her." Her angry gaze wavered but she remained. Inuyasha stood still. Kagome was in shock, to say the least. _'Why is Kikyo saying this! Doesn't she know that Inuyasha,'_ she glanced at his crestfallen stature, _'would choose her any day over me?'_ The air began to feel heavy at the lack of movement the miasma keeping it in place.

"Kikyo," Naraku spoke. Three pairs of gazes fell upon him. Kikyo stared into the dark eye sockets of the baboon mask. _'Time to pay back,'_ she told herself. Kikyo looked back to a shocked girl and emotionless half demon.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha," Kikyo shouted coldly and the Shinidamachu returned, zooming around her. A purple/black cloud formed at Naraku's feet, seeming to begin to absorb the miasma. The Shinidamachu began to glow an eerie white and lifted Kikyo up into the air. Naraku chuckled at the silent pair before him.

"Until next time, Inuyasha," he slightly bowed and disappeared. The miasma began to dissolve into nothing till finally, the air was allowed to move again. Tetsusaiga glowed as Inuyasha thrusted it back into its sheath. The breeze shifted Inuyasha's mane as he still remained still. His gaze was still where Kikyo had stood. '_Oh Inuyasha,'_ Kagome began to edge a hand to his shoulder.

"Let's get outta here," he ordered, his voice emotionless.

End Flashback

Kagome stared at his face. His eyes were distant, as if in thought. His usual smirk or scowl weren't there. His lips were set in a thin line, and his ears slightly set back. The breeze blew through the leafless forest, making the group shiver. Winter was coming. Inuyasha paused, making everyone else pause too.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice a bit hoarse from the lack of use. The hanyou's left ear twitched and he inhaled. He grunted.

"We'll stop here for tonight," he mumbled and moved to the sturdiest looking tree. He looked up at it. The limbs were there, but looked like they could fall at any moment. Grunting again, he turned, still not looking at the standing group and sat cross legged in front of it. Miroku looked over at Kagome, who's face seemed about to burst into tears. 'Hmm, I wonder what Inuyasha had done this time to upset Kagome like this.' Shippo jumped off the monk and landed at Kagome's feet. He tugged at Kagome's knee high socks.

"Kagome? Are we starting dinner soon?" Kagome looked down at the kitsune.

"Oh yeah, Shippo. Just as soon as we get the fire started," Kagome smiled down at the fox demon. Kilala jumped out of Sango's hands and began to walk along side Shippo. Sango walked up to Kagome, who was opening her backpack.

"Kagome," Sango placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Is something the matter?" Kagome paused but continued looking for the groups' dinner.

"No, Sango. Everything's fine," Kagome replied. Inuyasha's ear twitched. The taijiya paused but decided to let it go.

"Miroku, will you help me fetch some firewood?" Sango asked. Miroku took the hint and nodded.

"Sure, and I suppose we too have to find our friends Shippo and Kilala. They seemed have wandered off," Kagome, who had taken out seven cups of Ramen Noodles, looked up at Miroku's words. Sango nodded and grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Soon, only Inuyasha and Kagome remained.

"Stop it, will ya?" Inuyasha snapped suddenly. Kagome looked up.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Stop being all quiet and stuff. It isn't like you. So just quit it, alright?" he returned to his quiet surveillance. Kagome frowned and walked over to the sitting hanyou.

"Well, how am I suppose to act after…after Kikyo told you all that stuff, huh? Am I just suppose to forget about it and keep going, is that it?" she crossed her arms. Inuyasha grunted. The still blood stained hitoe caught Kagome's eye. _'He can't stand the smell of blood, even if it's his own…so why is it still there?'_ Inuyasha quickly stood up.

"Quit feelin' sorry for me!" he shouted at her face. Kagome was taken aback. His eyes were cold and it scared her for a second. Her chest tightened and she felt stinging at the back of her eyes. Inuyasha paused as he saw and smelled tears beginning to swell up in Kagome's large eyes. _'Damn,'_ he growled. Her slightly shocked face suddenly turned angry.

"Well, maybe you didn't notice but Kikyo clearly said that the reason she was doing what she was, was that it was because of me! So, basically it's my entire fault that," she paused, "that she…I'm the reason she left you." Kagome's voice began to slightly crack at the end of her rant. Inuyasha winced. Kagome angrily turned and wiped at her eyes. "It's my entire fault," she mumbled and walked off. Inuyasha felt the air come back cold again, not taking notice of it's chilling breeze till Kagome left.

_'She's right ya know,'_ his demon side argued. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his silver head.

_'Shut the hell up! She's not,'_ he snapped quietly back. He sniffed the blowing breeze and growled. _'Damn, Kagome's scent is growin' faint,'_ swallowing his now dry throat, he marched after Kagome.

"So, you think it was Inuyasha's fault that Kagome walked off, upset?" Sango asked, daring her head to peak up behind a nearby bush.

"Not sure. But by the tone of their argument, it seems that it is really undetermined who's true fault it is," Miroku voiced in, motioning besides Sango.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's Inuyasha's fault," Shippo pitched in. Kagome wiped at the stubborn tears still falling. The breeze blew again, sending icy wind up her skirt. She shivered and hugged her arms to herself.

Flashback 

"She is constantly at your side! Even though I have told her she does not belong in this time," she paused and Inuyasha looked up, "She still manages to come back to you. And you always accept her."

End Flashback 

Kikyo's words haunted Kagome's mind. _'She's right,'_ Kagome paused at a boulder, _'I-I don't belong here. This isn't my time, my world.'_ The images of Kikyo taunting Inuyasha by using Naraku played in her mind. _'I still can't believe she did that…poor Inuyasha.'_

"There ya are. Finally, took some trouble to find ya," Inuyasha growled in annoyance. Kagome looked back.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, stupid, it's starting to get dark. There's a lot of wild demon roaming around these part and they aren't too friendly to humans," he crossed his arms. Kagome frowned. He stood up tight, as if in a hurry to leave this awkward conversation. _'He's hiding. He's hiding the fact that Kikyo's actions did affect him…a lot…like me,'_ she faced him completely and gently walked towards him. His usual scowl returned, making her pause in her steps.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. He winced at the softness of her voice.

"Huh? Whadya want now?" Kagome bit her lip.

"I-I was wondering what would happen…if I leave for my time…a-and didn't come back?" Inuyasha froze. _'She's thinking about that?'_ He growled.

"What the hell are you talkin' about? You aren't leavin'-!"

"But Inuyasha," Kagome cut in, "If I leave, Kikyo will come back!" Silence seemed to echoed around them.

"Feh," he mumbled silently. His head bowed slightly. "She ain't coming back." Kagome's head shot up, not knowing when it had gone down.

"W-What? Why not?" she asked fearfully. They were only now an arm's span away from one another. Inuyasha took silent but steady steps towards Kagome, but did not look up. "She can find the rest of the jewel shards too," she continued quietly, "And with her priestess experience, you six will defeat Naraku in no time-"

"Stop," Inuyasha interrupted suddenly. Kagome looked up, into penetrating golden amber eyes. "Stop tryin' to walk around it, alright? Kikyo," he paused, "Kikyo's done by what she thinks things are or should be but don't go doubting that we're better off without you, Kagome." Kagome's eyes again filled with tears. Inuyasha grunted and suddenly hugged her to him. "I need you here…by my side, our side till the end of it all," he whispered in here ear. Kagome's eyes widened. Her arms gradually wrapped around his body.

"Inuyasha…" she mumbled into his chest.

**Awww. Inuyasha and Kagome oneshots make me fuzzy all over. I love the fluff! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Want this oneshot to turn into an actual story? Tell me! (ehem)...in your review! Don't worry to all the people expecting me to update my other stories. I'll update soon. Promise! Love you all! **

**-Inuyasharbd15fan09 **

**PS- any of you reviewers out there know how to speak spanish? I do! I was just sayin' 'cause I'm thinking of translating one of my stories into spanish for spanish speaking readers! Inuyasha fans from all over the world Unite! (sp?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! First of, I want to apologize for the really long wait for those of you who wanted me to continue and make this story not a oneshot! Thanks you guys for your encouragement. Means the world...really! I freaked out my friend making my 'cool' victory dances at the amount of replies I got back. I know, 14 'snot a lot but, come on peoples! I am a InuFreak (according to my friend) who doesn't have a life and this amount of review was a lot to me! So, enough blabbering nonesence, here's the awaited chapter 2. I hope it pleases! Oh, and a forward warning to those who are bothing to read this... I didn't have a plot in mind so all I am typing is coming freshly out of my nearly empty head. As I get an idea, I write it down and that's how it basically goes. I know that doesn't make up for the waiting but... hey, I gotta defend myself, ne? Even if it is a lame excuse... -.- () **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any related media. They belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi and ...I forget who else. But (searches in duffel bag) I am the new owner of these four manga books of InuYasha. (I'm so lame I barely got the manga books...sigh) **

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING: **

**Kasatka- my first reviewer! Much love to you! And here's your STORY, STORY, STORY! **

**albluvsinu - you loved it? YAY! Well, here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. **

**Elvin BlueEyes- thanks for replying my 'spanish' question (smile) hey! me too! I'm taking French 2, too. ...though, the teach is a bit boring. 5-10 chapters, eh? You'd still read it! Really? Thanks! (love the name) **

**IHeartInu- wow, you're so nice! (blush) Thanks for saying that. Means a lot. Well as promised, here's this oneshot turned into a story... well, the begining of one anyway. Hey! You heart Inu? NOOO! He's mine! (snatches him away) Eeee! (kag:no he's mine)(walks away with inu) ... (crying)**

**Emma- I shocked you? heheh, neat-o! Well, I aim to please! (don't really know what it really means...phrase I mean) Here's chapter 2! **

**Silver Wolf Pups- really? Me a good writter? You are too nice! I really wrote this when I was suppose to be paying attention to in my Pre-Ap Algebra II class...(glares evilly at graded test)... (hiss)**

**Sierra77- WELL HERE'S YOUR CONTINATION OF THIS STORY! hehehe... oh, you'll find out what happens with our famous love triangle...heheheh (evil chuckle) **

**AnimeMiko15- actually yes. I had planned it to be just a one-shot but with all of the positive reviews... I had to turn it into a story. Thanks for the review! Much love!**

**Palmera borracha- yeah, I think you misspelled 'longer' but I got your message loud and clear. (smile) Hey, I like your penname. Really original. hehehe, 'drunk palmtree'...how'd the name come to be?**

**Tamaters- well, here's chapter2. **

**lebron132- ... well, (scratches back of head) I kinda had to make it into a story. sorry. Please don't hate me! (begging for mercy at your feet). In fact, (takes out still blank notebook in desk)...huh, old candy wrapper. Oh, yeah, I'll make a one-shot specially dedicated to you by yours trully! Okay? Please don't hate me! **

**Joskers- gosh, so polite! (smile) Well, here's chapter 2. You luved it? Really? You rock! **

**Kenshinroks2111- wow, dude! My longest review ever! Yes! A fellow fluff lover! Whoo! (does happy dance) Thanks for replying to my 'spanish' question! Yes, a fellow spanish speaker! I mostly speak spanish at home though. Oh, okay. I'll make a oneshot especially for ya in spanish so you can keep practicing! (smiles) Hey, do ya know who RBD is? -hint: spanish pop band- I like their songs. They're okay. (shruggs) Thanks again for reviewing! _Muchos abrazos de mi parte asia a ti. Con mucho carino. _:) **

**Vampiress Yugure- ooo, vampire! (imitating an evil hiss) ...ehem, I'm okay now. Really? You'd be my bestest friend! Yes! (is crying happily at desk) -sniff- I need friends. sadly. Thanks a lot for the review and as promised, here's chapter two! **

**-------------------------------Now for the story! Enjoy!----------------------------------------------------------- **

The great inuyoukai Lord paused. Jaken, not paying attention, slammed into his master's white clothed leg.

"Oof!" the imp landed sprawled on the ground. A small girl ran to his side.

"Master Jaken, are you okay?" Rin asked. She looked up from the imp to the demon in front of her. "Lord Sesshomaru? What's the matter, my lord?" Sesshomaru's head was slowly surveying the forested track they were currently walking on. _'That stench…it's unmistakable…Naraku,'_ he growled. "My Lord?" Rin tugged gently onto Sesshomaru's sleeve. Sesshomaru paused as his hightened nose picked up a second scent._ 'That woman...so, she has allied with Naraku... humans,'_ he scowled.

"Let us be on our way again, Rin," nodding, the little girl ran after her master to keep up with his quickened pace. The imp came alive and wildly looked around.

"Wait, me Lord! Wait for me!" he wailed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo sighed loudly, still poking a dried leaf.

"Where are they?" he wailed. Sango looked up, making eye contact with Miroku.

"Don't worry Shippo. I'm sure they'll be back soon," Miroku assured.

"Well they better 'cause it's getting pretty dark out here, and it's not even that late," he huffed, crossing his arms. The branches moved to the Inu-ikkou's left. Soon, Kagome and a scowling Inuyasha emerged from the branches. "Kagome!" the kitsune pounced unto Kagome's outstretched arms.

"Hey Shippo," she giggled.

"Feh, suck up," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Good thing you're here, Kagome. I was starting to get worried something had happened to you," Shippo cooed. Kagome smiled and walked to the already lit fire.

"All is well, I assume?" Miroku asked as the two joined the seated group.

"Feh, not that it's any of your business, monk," Inuyasha snapped.

"Sure, everything's okay," Kagome looked between the taijiya and the monk, "Why?"

"No reason," Sango assured. Kagome shrugged and started to prepare the Ramen Noodles. Kilala meowed and lay down onto Sango's lap. The clearing's silence was hushed by the bubbling water over the fire.

"So, Inuyasha," Miroku started.

"What?" he looked up.

"Where to next?" the monk asked. Kagome looked up when Inuyasha didn't immediately respond.

"Probably the nearest village. We need to stack up in supplies and…" he paused, "And the new moon's comin'." _'The new moon,'_ the thought seemed to enter everyone's minds. The new moon, Inuyasha's weakest night.

"Hai, it is the best choice," Miroku agreed.

"Hey Kagome?" Shippo interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"How come you about to cry a little while ago?" _'Damn that kid's curiosity,'_ Inuyasha growled. He sneaked a glance at Kagome, to surprisingly find her smiling.

"Oh, don't worry about that," she waved a hand to the air, "Just some girly stuff you don't need to know yet." Shippo raised an eyebrow. _'She lied?'_ Inuyasha watched as Shippo shrugged and apparently take the lie, _'Why? Why did Kagome lie?'_ "Aha, the noodles are ready!" The hanyou's small attention snapped to the noodles.

"Feh, about time," he growled. If it were possible, after their small dinner, the darkness around the fire lit clearing darkened. The breeze still blew, yet without the faint rays of the day, it seemed to grow colder. Kagome shivered and threw a comforter over herself. _'Good thing mom packed these blankets for me,'_ she thought. She glanced upwards and stared at Inuyasha. His ears were perked up, on high alert, that twitched every now and then to catch a sound, it seemed. His eyes were closed, making him appear asleep. _'He looks totally different when he's sleeping,'_ Kagome thought. "Still awake, Kagome?"

"Huh? Inuyasha, you're awake?" Kagome slowly sat up. Inuyasha's eyes shot open.

"Feh, ya know I never sleep," he mumbled. Kagome looked away.

"Liar, I caught you once sleeping in a tree and don't you remember taking over the whole space of my bed when you fell asleep on it?" Kagome teased. Inuyasha paused then crossed his arms.

"Shaddup! I just pretended to fall asleep," he argued. Kagome giggled and brought her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" he glanced at the pondering Kagome. She seemed to make up her mind about something and edged closer to Inuyasha. His normally proud and erect shoulders lost their stature as she neared him. "Kagome?"

"How much money do we have left?" he paused. He hadn't expected that.

"Not much. Should have enough though to spend at least the night at a simple hut at a nearing village."

"Hmm," Kagome looked around, "The forest sure changed around here."

"That's because we are nearing wilder demon territory," Inuyasha and Kagome looked over at a sitting up Miroku.

"Aren't ya suppose to be asleep, monk?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, who could sleep in this racket?" he shrugged, straightening his robes. _'Were we that loud?'_ Kagome sweatdropped.

"Feh, whatever."

"We mustn't worry about our financial struggles," Miroku continued.

"Huh? Why not?" Kagome asked.

"I sense a strong demonic aura coming from the direction of the village. No doubt one of the hut is wrongfully haunted," Miroku assured. (Insert Kagome and Inuyasha doing an 'anime fall').

"Damn monk," Inuyasha mumbled.

"What did you mean, Miroku? About the wilder demon territory?" Kagome interrupted. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, then at Kagome.

"Well, the farther we travel north, the wilder they say that the roaming demons seem to get."

"Feh, I bet there just a bunch of wimps attacking villages 'cause they're really true weak for other demons," Inuyasha assured.

"Hmm, how far is the village we're suppose to buy our supplies from?"

"Not far." Kagome nodded and stood up.

"Well, time to get some beauty sleep," Kagome stretched her arms over her head and walked to her sleeping bag.

" 'Beauty sleep' ? Feh, yeah right," Kagome's hands quickly turned to fists. Miroku sighed and shook his head. Inuyasha looked between the houshi and shaking Kagome.

"What?"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" the subjugation beads glowed around Inuyasha's neck and his face slammed into the cold soil. Miroku shook his head again and settled down for sleep once again. For what seemed not much later, a beam of sunlight grazed the bare trees near the mountain side, awaking the Inu-ikkou from their sleep. Inuyasha again led the way, followed by Kagome, Sango, Shippo in Kagome's arms, Kilala in Sango's and Miroku in the rear. Kagome blew a strand of her bangs out of her eyes and stared at the back of Inuyasha's head. _'He...wanted me to stay,'_ Kagome smiled, _'He wanted me to stay. He needs me.'_ Inuyasha's left ear twitched. He dared a glance back at Kagome. Her eyes seemed gazed over, as if in thought. 'Kagome,' he thought. Kagome seemed to snap out of her thoughts and noticed she was staring. She gave a bigger smile and a slight nod to the curious hanyou. Inuyasha grunted and quickly looked away, trying to hide the slight blush building on his face. _'I wasn't lying Kagome,'_ Inuyasha looked up at the clearer yet still gray sky, _'I need you here...with me.'_ The bare forest seemed to begin to die away and the first sign of green signaling life came across their way.

"Excuse me, my lady," Miroku stepped forward as a young came across their path.

"Huh? How may I help you?" Miroku took her currently free hand and gave it a quick peck. Sango glared at the back of the houshi's head.

"I was wondering if there is a village near by where my party and I may rest and buy supplies?" Miroku used his most persuasive and pleasing voice. The woman blushed as he softly began to rub her hand.

"Y-Yes, there is a village not a mile long forward of this path," the woman gulped. _'What a handsome monk,'_ she thought. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo looked back at a fuming Sango, deadly gripping her Hiraikotsu.

"Miroku knows he's about to die?"

"Feh, not likely." Miroku bowed down slightly and kissed the woman's hand again.

"Thank you very much for your valuable information. Now, if I may," Miroku stepped closer to the woman, "Would you do me the of bearing my children?" Suddenly, a loud clank-like sound echoed the forest. Miroku slightly groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Perverted lech..." Sango seethed. The woman was alarmed. She quickened her pace and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shinidamachu gave a high pitched whine as they dissipated around Kikyo. Her feet silenly touched the ground as a purple black cloud landed yards ahead of her.

"Truly unbelievable, Kikyo. I never knew you to carry forth that revenge you pledged towards Inuyasha," Naraku chuckled darkly. Kikyo looked away. Inuyasha's hurt face haunted her thoughts. _'It is for the best. I only live for revenge now,'_ her pale hands turned into fists as in her mind's eye, she saw Inuyasha and Kagome hug, _'That girl. Is she truly the one to blame for this?'_ "I must say. Inuyasha is a fool to return to that other girl now that you are out of the way," Kikyo inwardly cringed at Naraku's words.

"Damn you, Naraku!" rapidly, Kikyo shot an arrow at the baboon pelt taunting at her not too far away. The arrow pierced through the pelt and it felt lifeless to the ground. Shortly after, a wooden doll-like puppet fell to the floor, wrapped in a single pitch black strand of hair. _'Inuyasha,'_ Kikyo stood tall again, not at all surprised to find Naraku to be a puppet after all this time, _'I will kill you. I vow, even if it is the last thing I do before returning to hell,'_ the Shinidamachu dispersed and floated slightly away from the now walking Kikyo, _'I will kill you... and harm those who are accompany your worthless hide.'_

**Dun dun dun! hehehe, well, here's chapter 2 of 'At The End Of It All'. Phew. M'kay, I know the writing in this chapter may differ compare to that of chapter one's but ya gotta understand that chapter one was planned on staying just a oneshot. sigh, Not that I'm complaining! (wards of evil glares) Hmm, I wonder if I should have placed more fluff?(smile) So whatcha guys think of this chapter? Like it? Love it? Sorry you took your time to read this? tell me so in your reviews. Oh, and if you guys actually point out my mistakes and stuff, it would really help. Tell me what I need to improve on, guys! I know this thing is far from perfect. (shrugs) Yeah, Kikyo's kind of OOC at the end there and the whole 'talking by the firelight' thing was probably worthless but again, I'm writing as ideas pop into my head! So, if you guys give helpful suggestions and ideas, this story could move along a lot faster! Much love to my 14 reviewers and all those 415 people who even bothered to check into this no longer oneshot. Yes, I know who you are. (evil chuckle) Well, REVIEW peoples! **

**-Inuyasharbd15fan09 **

**PS- anyone out there know what the heck is a 'beta reader'? no? sigh, I have no clue. could someone tell me? IMPORTANT: Anyone out there know for the fact if it is allowed to place lyrics into a story! 'cause...(twiddles thumbs) I _may _place some lyrics into a future chapter. Not sure yet. TO LEBON132 AND KENSHIROKS2111: review you guys and tell me what type of oneshot you had in mind! (smiles) oww, my cheeks hurt. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! well, here's the LATE update of the third chapter of this story. I apologize for the small size of this chapter! (bows down repeatedly)

NOTE: in my story, Haikudoushi was never split into two pieces.

Chapter Three

A small boy gazed down upon the destroyed village. Smoke rose between debris that used to be huts. A small smirk adorned his usually solemn pale face._ 'Excellent,'_ he thought in approval. His newest way of transportation growled underneath him. The metallic stench of warm blood lingered strongly, making him smirk wider.

"What was the purpose of this?" he heard behind him. He wasn't startled. He had felt her weak presence approach him. Without turning, he signaled his eerie white tiger-like 'pet' to go forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her scowl, look back at the village then follow his lead. _'Despicable child,'_ the woman scowled, '_Why dispatch of the village? To what purpose?'_

"Silence Kagura." She froze and growled in her throat. _'Damn, he can still pry into my thoughts,'_ she thought venomously.

"Why kill all these people, Haikudoushi? Why go through all the trouble?" she stopped abruptly when the beast that held the boy turned and faced her. She stared into his pupil-less violet eyes, sending a shiver down her spine. He chuckled softly, leaning his weapon on his shoulder.

"Do I need a reason to entertain myself?"

"Are we there yet?" wailed Shippo. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Does it look like we're there, stupid!" he growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"You're so rude, Baka!" Shippo shot back. Kagome placed a hand on his head. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Kagome. She looked up into a fuming Inuyasha.

"Why you-"

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Miroku groaned in sympathy as he held his sore head. He glanced back at a pensive Sango, who glared when she caught his gaze. Suddenly, Kilala perked up from her cat-nap in the taijiya's arms.

"Kilala?" Sango asked. Shippo paused at taunting Inuyasha and began to sniff the air.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. The breeze was blowing, making the coldness from the ground rise. Though the sun was now out, the sky remained gray and a few patches of ice adorned the land.

"I think I smell…I smell…-"

"Blood," Inuyasha growled standing up.

"Blood?" Miroku echoed, his pain forgotten. Inuyasha's growl grew louder and his ears flattened against his head.

"Yeah, and lots of it. Come on Kagome." Kagome nodded and climbed onto is back. Kilala mewed and jumped from Sango's arms, engulfed in fire and landed transformed into its giant saber-toothed cat form.

"Let's go," Sango yelled and jumped onto Kilala, Miroku following suit. The Inu-ikkou shortly arrived at what used to be a village. A now rotting stench greeted them.

"Ugh," Inuyasha covered his sensitive nose and glared at the sight. Miroku scowled slightly and sighed.

"Any idea who could have done such a wicked monstrosity, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha uncovered his nose and tried to pick up a scent among the strong scent of human blood. He froze and sniffed again. 'Damn,' he cursed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome came to his side. She glanced at his slightly frowning face but stared at his golden amber eyes that seemed alight with anger. "It's Naraku…isn't it?" Every face turned to Kagome. She stared back at Inuyasha. He breathed out loudly and nodded. _'Something is definitely going on here,'_ Sango looked between the tall hanyou and miko in training. They hadn't argued as much since Kagome got upset and ran from camp last night. _'I wonder what happened,'_ she was snapped from her thoughts when Miroku neared her.

"Miroku?"

"We must place these poor people to rest in a proper burial," he whispered. She nodded and placed her Hiraikotsu into the ground. Kilala transformed to her small cat form and was joined by Shippo.

"Do you comprehend your task? What I expect from you?"

"Yes, master." The man smiled malignantly and watched eagerly as the boy moved towards his newest prey.

The cloudy day grew rapidly dark as the inu-ikkou uncovered mangled bodies from underneath the rubble. "I believe that's the last of them," Miroku raised his head from his praying position. The graves took up most of the farming field. Inuyasha tossed the worn shovel away and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Finally," he mumbled. Kagome stood up and dusted her skirt.

"Inuyasha," she began, "We'll need to clean up." Sango walked to Kagome, Miroku in tow. "Are there any hot springs near by?"

"Just up ahead. We'll settle down for the day over there." They gathered their belongings and began walking once more. _'I wonder Naraku killed all these people,'_ Kagome wondered, 'I doubt there were any jewel shards nearby.' Soon, they came upon a still green clearing past the village and soon a fire illuminated the gloomy darkness.

"We'll be right back," Sango shot back over her shoulder as she and Kagome walked to a nearby hot spring. Inuyasha glanced the way the women had gone before giving his famous 'Feh' and sitting criss-cross against a tree. Miroku sat a distance away from him and stared into the fire. Inuyasha glanced sideways towards the monk to surprisingly find him still sitting there. His usual tactics seemed far from his mind.

"What's botherin' you?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance. Miroku's head shot up.

"Hmm?"

"It usually doesn't take ya this long to go and visit them at the spring."

"Oh, really Inuyasha! You offend me to believe me that lecherous."

"Oh so ya finally admit you're a pervert?" Inuyasha smirked as a scowl appeared on the monk's face. Silence again settled in the camp site. Miroku's head shot towards Inuyasha's direction when he heard a sharp gasp. The hanyou's silver tresses darkened to a dark grey, to finally pitch black. His high cheekbones and elongated face rounded, making his human features and age apparent. His claws retracted and short fingernails and calloused hands appeared. His canine ears disappeared and human ones appeared at his face.

"Inuyasha?"

"Damn, I forgot," Inuyasha growled. Miroku stared in silence, actually never witnessing his friend's transformation take place. Inuyasha shook his head sideways and opened his eyes. His golden amber eyes were gone and in their place remained profound violet eyes. "What?" Inuyasha snapped, his mood gone sour. Miroku blinked then looked away.

Kagome sighed as she sat in the hot springs with Sango. The taijiya studied Kagome's lighter movements.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm? What is it Sango?" Sango paused but neared the miko.

"Kagome did something happen to you guys the other night?" Involuntarily, Kagome blushed as she remembered Inuyasha's embrace and plea to never leave his side.

"I-I…ehem, nothing much really but uhm," she swallowed, "I'm guessing I'll be here in the feudal era much longer than I had thought I would." _'Because Inuyasha needs me.'_ Sango smiled and saw Kagome's eyes sparkle with happiness. _'Has Inuyasha finally told Kagome his feelings towards her?'_ Sango wondered. She saw Kagome step out and wrap herself in a towel. Sango quickly followed suit and reached for a towel. Suddenly, the sound of metal coming out of its sheath echoed loudly in the springs.

"Kago-"Sango was cut off at the feeling of a blade at her throat. She tried to glance back at her capturer, her kneeling down at the moment, but the blade prevented much movement. Her hazel eyes shifted to the other side. _'Kagome!'_ Kagome lay sprawled on the ground, apparently knocked out.

"Move girl and the other dies," Sango froze. Not because of the threat but… because she recognized that now deeper voice.

Kagura sighed as she saw Naraku's momentarily camp in the large indention of the mountain side. The cool breeze ruffled the edges of her large feather and brought with it the stench she had grown to detest. 'Naraku,' she scowled. Haikudoushi smirked at the woman's expression. He nudged the beast carrying him to fasten his pace and together, they did a heart stopping dip in the air to finally rest at the hut's front yard. Kagura landed far behind him, yet not so far as to keep him in her gaze.

"Come Kagura," the boy ordered. Clipping her fan shut, she angrily marched after the boy. _'To think I need to take ordered from this infant,'_ too consumed in her thoughts, she didn't realize where she was going and bumped harshly into the white clad boy.

"Uhmph," she groaned as she landed ungracefully on her bottom. She looked up, expecting a hard command or reply but found none. She saw his tense stature in front of her vision, nothing else. _'What is the matter?'_ her eyes widened as she picked up a strong scent. _'Is that …fear I smell?'_ Now curious, she looked beyond Haikudoushi and her eyes widened. There, in the hut's entrance, was Kikyo.


End file.
